White Liar
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Aubree Sinclaire is with the creative department of WWE. She is dating John Morrison but what happens when he turns out to be a White Liar and who will she turn to for comfort. Based on the song White Liar by Miranda Lambert.
1. Chapter 1

White Liar

Chapter 1: You better be careful what you do

Aubree sat on the bed of the hotel room and looked on as her boyfriend, John Morrison got dressed to go out with his friends. She had not felt like going out and had asked him to stay in with her. He went into his usual speech about how he was a social person and was expected to go out and hanf with the guys. They had been this way for months. Her begging him to stay and spend a quiet evening alone and him preaching about how his friends needed time to socialize with him outside of work.

"I won't be out all night. I promise when we get back to L. A. we will spend a few days alone. Just the two of us." She nodded her head reluctantly and kissed him as she watched him walk out the door. She laid back on the bed and sighed. There was a knock at the door and she opened it and smiled a little. There before her stood one of her best friends in the world, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. She and Mike had known each other since they were in college and she had jumped at the chance to take the job with the WWE with creative when it had be offered to her.

"Bree, what are you doing in this hotel room all alone?" he asked as he pushed past her and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Riley is off with Shawn, Paul and Steph and John is...well off where John usually is...with the guys. How come you aren't out with them?" she replied as she closed the door and stood there looking at him . He gave her a sad smile and his blue eyes clouded over with emotion. It was then she knew the answer. Mike had stayed behind at the hotel because his ex girlfriend would be there with the man she left Mike for. "So Maryse is going to be there with Teddy huh?" He nodded slightly in agreement. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting down next to him.

They had only been broken up a few months and she had been the first person he had called when he's caught the two of them together in his hotel room. He'd been a complete mess. She had been the one to smack some sense into him.

"Like I said before Mike, if she cheated on you then she wasn't worth your time to begin with. If it makes you feel any better, I was the one who wrote her getting slammed on her face by Beth Phoenix." He smiled a little at that comment and put his arm around her shoulder lazily. She had always been a good friend to him. He'd had a crush on her from the time they had been in college but had never had the balls to act on it. When she had gotten her job with the WWE, he thought that could all change. But he ended up with Maryse and she had ended up with John. He was now kicking himself for not asking her out before John had.

"I know Bree. I know. I mean, I should not let her bother me. I am after all the Chick Magnet." She rolled her eyes and smiled a little at his comment. "Hey, you wanna order an insane amount of room service and watch a movie?" She smiled at her friend and nodded slightly.

John sat at the table with the rest of his friends and looked down at his drink. He couldn't believe that Aubree was always on his case about hanging out and spending more time with her. If had known when he asked her out that she was going to end up being such a nag, he would have saved himself the trouble. He downed the rest of his drink and looked up when he felt someone sit across from him. She was pretty, with her fiery red hair pulled back away from her face. Her green eyes smiled at him as she was obviously looking him up and down. She wasn't the ditz she portrayed on t v and truth be told, he had harbored a thing for her since he began in the WWE.

"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked as she sat across from him and cracked a slight smile.

"How long do we have to keep playing these games before you realize that Aubree Sinclaire is not what you need?" She asked with a certain amount of venom in her voice at the mention of his girlfriend's name?

"I told you baby, we have to keep this low key until the time is right. I promise you I will break up with her soon. Or get her to break up with me. Whichever comes first. Then we can be out in the open about our relationship. But right now, I think I would like to head back to your hotel room so you can prove to me why Aubree is the wrong girl for me." She smiled wickedly as she grabbed his arm and walked out toward her car. It was a bit chilly out. But that was autumn in the south. Warm days and chilly nights. They got to her car and he pulled on her arm to stop her from entering it. She turned and smiled at him as he crashed into her, pinning her against the side of the car. Their lips met briefly and then they looked around the parking lot to make sure no one was around before they took things further. He then pulled her to him again, his hands resting along her sides just underneath her jacket as he momentarily deepened the kiss before ducking into her car.

A few spaces away, he sat there looking at them. His face was red with anger. How could anyone do that to Aubree. She was the sweetest person in the world. And he wasn't just saying that because she was his cousin. He picked up the phone and looked at the picture he has snapped of the two of them and sent it to her. She had asked him to keep an eye out. She had her suspicions for a little while. He'd told her she was crazy at first. But as he sat in his car now, he wanted nothing more than to walk over and pull him out of the red head's car and beat him to a pulp. No way was his behavior going to be excused. This was his cousin. She was like a sister to him. And if there was one thing you didn't do , it was mess with Cody's family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always, I do not own any of the wrestlers or the song. I only own my OCs. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Reviews would be nice. Anyways, Back to the story

Chapter 2: It never really added up anyway

Cody sat in his car outside the hotel and sighed to himself. He couldn't believe that he would be the one to have to break Aubree's heart. Over the last year, she had developed strong feelings for him and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to storm into Maria's room, drag him out by his hair and beat him to a bloody fucking pulp. But that would only further complicate the problem. He sighed again and flicked the remainder of the cigarette he had been smoking out the window. He opened the door and rode the elevator up to her floor. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps and muffled laughter coming toward him. Seconds later, Aubree opened the door and smiled at him. The smile on her face quickly faded as she took in his serious expression.

"What's up Codes?"

"I, uh…..I ran that errand for you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She stepped back allowing him to come into the room and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and turned to face her when he saw Mike.

"Do you wanna talk in private?"

"You can talk in front of Mike. He is like family anyway." She said as she crossed back over to the couch and sat next to Mike. From the look on Cody's face, this was not going to be good news.

"I followed John. Just like you asked me to. And just like you thought, she showed up. The girl he's been fucking around with. But it wasn't Melina." Mike looked from Cody to Aubree a little confused.

"You had Cody following John?"

"Yeah, I have had my suspicions for the last few months that he has been cheating on me. And so I had Cody keep an eye out. I was almost sure it was Melina. Who is it? Barbie? Jillian?" Aubree asked, anger evident in her voice. Cody sighed as he pulled out his phone and showed her the picture he has snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me? Really? I would have expected so much better from him." Cody glared at her and she looked up a little apologetic realizing that the evidence showed her boyfriend with Cody's girlfriend. "Sorry Codes."

"So should we go bust them? I mean, they are in her hotel room right now fucking." Cody said his own anger rising.

" Not just yet. Let's give them enough rope to hang themselves with. Then we can lower the boom on them."

"Fuck that! I want my revenge!" Cody screeched as he got up from where he was sitting on the bed and started pacing the room. "That no good two timing slut. Who the fuck does she think she is? I mean after everything I did for her. Two years I put in with that bitch and she can't keep her fucking legs closed! I turned down some pretty sweet offers for her. You know that right?"

Suddenly the idea came to Aubree. A twisted smile spread across her face that was worthy of Stephanie McMahon herself.

"So stop turning them down." Cody turned around and looked at his cousin in surprise. "Let's give them a taste of their own medicine. It's like that song 'White Liar' by Miranda Lambert. If they are doing their dirt, why can't you do yours? Or I do mine for that matter. Don't turn down anymore offers. I know Barbie has been eyeballing you for weeks and Eve 'bout went into a depression when you told her about you and Maria. The best way to make them pay is find…comfort shall we say with someone else and then publicly humiliate them when the time is right. Find yourself a girl that you have been interested in for a while. Go to her. Tell her what Maria has been doing to you and get her to help. If Riley wasn't already attached to Shawn she would help."

"Riley and I were a long time ago." Cody said softly. "I got the perfect girl." He said before leaving the room. It was only when he left that Aubree let herself slump down on the couch next to Mike and let her tears fall. She buried her face in his shoulder and he let her cry. She had only cried on him once before and he was glad that she felt comfortable enough to do it again.

"So have you decided who you are gunna use?" he asked pulling her back a little once her tears had subsided.

"No. It has to be someone who would make him insanely jealous that I was hanging out with."

"Oh you mean like me? You know he freaks if I get within a few hundred feet of you." Mike said brushing some hair out of her face.

"That is because he has convinced himself that you are in love with me." Mike looked at his friend and decided that if he was ever going to tell her how he felt, now was the time.

"What if I told you he was right?" Aubree shot up out of Mike's arms and started pacing the room. "I know what you must be thinking. How could I say this to you right now? You just found out that your boyfriend has been cheating on you. But it's true Bree. I have been in love with you since college. But you were always with one loser after the next. And I was always with Ms. Sorority Girl. But don't you see? This gives us the chance to be together. This gives us the chance to develop a relationship and still get even with John at the same time. And it will kill him that I am the one who took you away from him." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. In one swift move, she was pressed against his body, his arm securely around her waist and her soft green eyes were looking into his bright blue ones. "Use me Bree. Make him eat his heart out and realize what he lost." He said almost in a whisper before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Before she could realize what she had done, she had wrapped her arms around his neck trying to steady herself as he deepened the kiss. She could feel her knees buckling. Her best friend in the entire world has just professed his love for her and here she stood in the middle of her hotel room that she shared with her cheating boyfriend engaged in perhaps the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. When he finally broke away to look at her, she smiled a little. He stood looking at her, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Pack your bags. You're gunna go home with me and Cody for a few days." She said before giving him another quick kiss and sending him on his way for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes

As she looked over at her fiancé, she smiled to herself. It had taken a long time for them to get here and the road had not been an easy one. She thought back to her life before she had met Shawn and sighed. . As Riley sits in her secret room wondering where her life took such a wonderful turn to a man who treats her like a queen, she smiles sadly as she goes through the photo album of them together.

Riley is a shy but sometimes outspoken women. She is very loyal to her family and friends. She met Aubree in high school and the two of them became friends quickly. And then there was Cody. Aubree introduced them and she felt like she was flying. She dated Cody for two years and things seemed to be going fine until she found out she was pregnant. Cody was thrilled and they even talked about marriage. But he was beginning his wrestling career and was enjoying it. And all the perks that came along with it. Most especially the girls. By the time she found out, she was almost 7 months pregnant. She moved out of Cody's house and rarely talked to him after that unless it had something to do with the baby. While Riley had done her best to move on from Cody and concentrate on her relationship with Shawn there would always be a connection because of their son Sebastian. Her mind flashed back to the day she found him with the girl in his locker room, the one she had seen at the bar with John Morrison a little earlier that evening.

****************FlashBack***************************

She walked down the hallway toward Cody's locker room and smiled as she carried the bag in her hands. She had just come from talking to Aubree and Stephanie and they had bought her the cutest things for the baby. She looked down lovingly at the baby bump that now was very evident under her clothes.

"Let's go show Daddy what Aunt Steph and Aunt Aubree bought for you." She said rubbing her hands over it slightly. She threw the locker room door open and the gift bag she held fell to the floor and tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. Cody sat there looking at her, shocked and saddened. Maria on the other hand, showed no signs of guilt and smirked at her as she looked up from the couch where she was sitting.

"Riles, I can explain this." Cody began as he looked from his girlfriend to the woman who sat behind him on the couch.

"Can you? Can you really? I would love to hear this. I would love to hear why she is sitting in you locker room with her shirt off and her hands all over your junk. You know we are having a baby in a few months. We talked about getting married. But I guess none of that matters to you does it?"

"It does matter. I love you and I love our son. You have to know that. Riley please just give me a chance to explain. A chance to make this up to you. We can get past this. We can move on."

"Stop pretending it matters to you, you had your chance and you blew it." Was her only reply as she picked up her bags and left the room. She had run into Shawn in the hallway. There had always been an attraction there but she had been with Cody and was having his baby. He saw her tears and felt his heart break.

********************************End of Flashback******************************

Riley sighed to herself as she went into the room and looked at her son sleeping so soundly. He was an exact replica of his father. The same dark hair and eyes. The same half smile that made her heart melt a little more each time he showed it. Her hand fluttered over her stomach for a brief second and she walked back into the other room and grabbed her cell phone off the table. She flipped it open and read the text message again.

**It's done.**

She sighed again and went back to bed with Shawn. She carried a secret that only one person knew. And she had to keep that person happy until the time was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It never really added up anyway

Mike sat in the driver's seat of the car as he and Aubree navigated the streets of Macon, Ga. She had been incredibly silent through most of the drive and he was wondering if she was having second thoughts about the plan to get back at John and Maria. He glanced over at her as she was busy texting away on her phone.

Aubree could feel Mike's eyes on her as she sat sending a text to Riley.

"You keep staring at me and we might have a wreck. What's on your mind?" she asked putting her phone down in her lap and looking at him.

"You have been awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing a soak in the hot tub can't fix. I hope you brought your swim trunks and this doesn't end up like the graduation party from college." She said with a smirk.

"If I remember right, you didn't have any complaints about how that night ended up." He replied with a smirk of his own causing color to rise in her cheeks. "Did I just embarrass you Bree?"

She really didn't know how to reply. She needed to talk to Riley. His sudden confession of love for her had thrown her for a loop and she had done a lot of thinking the night before after he left about the course of their friendship. The night of the graduation party had sprung to mind and she had fallen asleep dreaming about it. Only it hadn't been the night of graduation. It had been present day and things had gotten a lot hotter than had been in her memory. She knew deep down there had always been an attraction for her to Mike and she had fought those feelings for years. But given the chance to get back at her cheating boyfriend with one of his former friends was too good to pass up and she was starting to see Mike in a whole new light. His cell phone buzzed before she could answer. He flipped open his phone and read the text to himself.

**Call me as soon as you can. I have to talk to you R.**

He shut the phone and smiled over at her again. This was going to prove to be an interesting weekend. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see that she had a reply from Riley.

R: John was seriously cheating on you with Maria? How fn low. So what are you gunna do?

A: I am going to have a relationship on the side and then rub it in his face. You won't believe who volunteered for the job.

R: Who?

A: Mike.

R: MIzanin?

A: No, Mike Knox. Of course Mike Mizanin. Who else?

R: Do you still love him the way you did in college?

A: Idk. I thought those feelings were over but he told me that he loved me and that he had always been in love with me and now I'm not so sure.

R: Give it time and see how it plays out.

A: K. Love you Sis. Take care and tell Shawn I said Hi.

R: Will do.

"You were typing a book over there. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just catching up with Riles. You know she has been busy with her jet setting life style and my idiot cousin's son. Cody really kinda got what was coming to him."

"Look, let's not worry about Riley or Cody or John or Maria or anyone else right now. Let's just focus on hanging out and catching up and just see where it takes us. " he said taking her hand and pressing a small kiss to the back of it. She smiled and leaned her head back against the seat and sighed to herself before closing her eyes. Mike was right. This weekend needed to be about the two of them catching up and reconnecting. She needed to let go of all the stress and just unwind. Riley's question burned in her mind. Did she still have feelings for Mike? Did she love him as more than just a friend?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spreads just like a fire

Cody sat at the kitchen table and drank his coffee and sighed to himself. It had only been a few days since he and Michelle had arrived in Georgia. He knew that part of him had always been attracted to her with her blond hair and her All American good looks. He wondered how he would react when the truth came out and he saw Maria and John together back stage. Probably the same way it had felt when he saw Riley and Shawn together for the first time.

***********FLASHBACK*********************

Cody stood in the hallway talking to his friend and fellow Legacy member Ted DiBiase Jr. They were talking about Elizabeth, Riley's sister and how much she had taken to despising Cody since he had cheated on her pregnant sister.

"Dude, I'm telling you she hates you. She said that she would be civil toward you at family events that you will be lucky to be invited to anymore." Cody stood there as Ted talked but he wasn't really listening to anything that his friend was saying. His attention was diverted by his now ex- girlfriend walking down the hallway arm and arm with Shawn Michaels. She had a smile on her face and he could tell by the way she was looking at him that they were more than just friend. Where does he go from here? How can he move on from someone who has been a big part of his life for ten and a half tears? She stood by his side when no one was there and now she was with someone else. Seeing her with Shawn made him feel lke he had been punched in the stomach but he knew he'd brought it on himself.

"EARTH TO CODY!" Ted yelled drawing his attention again. "Dude, you alright? You spaced one me for a second." Cody looked at him and gave him the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

*******END FLASHBACK**********

He hated to admit it but his love for Riley had never really died. It killed him a little more each time to see her with Shawn. He loved it when they did their exchange with Sebastian because he got to see her again and in those few moments, they felt like the family they were meant to be. The family they would have been if he hadn't thrown it all away for some cheating red haired whore. He sighed to himself and grabbed another beer from the fridge and looked over at Michelle sleeping. He hoped that Aubree's plan worked. He needed to make Maria pay for hurting him the way she had. He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes and another memory flashed through his head. The last night that he had actually held Riley in his arms.

*********************FLASHBACK********************

He held the door open for her as she carried Sebastian into the house. He sat his back down and took his sleeping son and placed him in his room. He could tell that she had been crying but he wasn't going to press the issue unless she brought it up. It still broke his heart to see her cry even though they hadn't been together in a year and a half. He closed the door quietly and walked back into the living room where she was now standing. She had her back to him and he could see that her shoulders were shaking slightly indicating that she was crying.

"Riles…You okay?" he said to let her know that he was there. She wiped her face and turned around to face him. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Everything is fine Cody. I swear." She said flashing him her perfect, fake smile. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her putting his hand on her back gently and walking her over to the couch. She felt sparks run through her. The love she has for him hasn't gone away but somehow she has learn to control it. Was she crazy for still holding out hope that they can be more than friends or has their time passed?

"Don't lie to me Riley. I can read you like a book. What's up?" She sighed to herself knowing he was right. You don't spend ten and a half years of your life loving someone and not be able to read each other.

"I never could hide anything from you. It's just Shawn. He's being so distant and difficult lately. I mean, he's not the same guy he was." She said and sobbed into his chest. His heart broke for her. Shawn was supposed to be her night and shining armor. The one to pick up the pieces of her heart after Cody had broken it. He held her and let her cry pissed off at both himself and Shawn for what she was going through. He tilted her head upward with his fingers lightly grabbing her under her chin. And then he saw what he had been waiting to see for the year and a half that they had been apart. A small glimmer of hope that he was going to cling to. Deep down she still loved him. Instinct took over and before either of them realized it, they were kissing. Locked together in a passionate and familiar embrace that always led to something far more wonderful. So it was no surprise to Cody when they woke up the next morning and were wrapped in each other's arms in his bed, the sheets tangled around them. He hadn't shown any regrets and neither had she. He was on fire. He felt like he could conquer the world. He felt like he actually had a shot at winning her back.

*************END FLASHBACK***************

That had been a little over two months ago. He hadn't really had much time to talk to her since then. She was always rushed when she dropped Sebastian off. But she would be there in a few days for their visit and he was hoping that they could talk then. And of course she would see Michelle and ask questions if Aubree hadn't told her the story yet. Part of him was hoping that she knew. That she would know that Michelle was a part of their plan and that the only woman he wanted was her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I got friends in this town

Mike woke up the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Aubree sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. He liked the feeling. He slid his jeans on and went into the kitchen to make some coffee before she woke up. They had to get packed and head to the next city for the show the next night. He turned his phone on and saw that he had a missed text message.

Will be dropping S off to C. We need to talk. R.

He quickly text back a reply and closed his phone as the coffee finished brewing. He fixed two cups and carried them off to Aubree's bedroom. She was stirring when he walked in and smiled as she sat up in bed and grabbed the cup from him.

"I do love a man who brings me coffee in bed." She said as he sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anytime. So how much time do we have before we have to pack up and be at the airport?"

"A few hours. Why?"

"I was just figuring we could lay here for a while. I don't want this weekend to end. I have loved catching up with you. Besides, when we do get back I know that Riley and Elizabeth and Adam are gunna snatch you away from me." Aubree laughed at his pout and kissed him on the cheek.

"We have this all worked out. You and I will get together after John leaves to go hang with the guys and I will fill Adam in on what is going on and he can help cover for us if need be. Then when the time is right, we will spring this on them. By the way Mr. Money in the Bank, what are your plans for your birthday? You know it is coming up in a few weeks."

"I want to spend my birthday with you." He said leaning in a little closer and kissing her on the lips. He grabbed the coffee cup from her hand and placed in on the bedside table before reconnecting their lips. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, her cell phone rang with an all too familiar ring tone. She sighed and pulled away answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how is Georgia?" John's voice rang through the speaker a little breathless and laden with sleep.

"It's fine. I have gotten to hang out with Cody and Dustin and we are having a blast." She smirked as she looked over at Mike who was smiling into his coffee cup.

"Good. He listen, I know you were supposed to come to L.A. with me next week but something has come up. I'm actually going to do a signing in Chicago instead. Maybe the week after?"

"Sorry honey but next week Riley and I are headed to Tampa to visit Elizabeth. You know Adam doesn't like her to travel since she is in her third trimester. But it's fine. I will see you tomorrow night at the show."

"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to see how you are doing and let you know I love you."

"Ok. I gotta go. Cody just showed up to go to breakfast. Bye." She put her phone on the bedside table and looked at Mike who had by now gotten up and walked over to sit on the end of the bed in front of her. She smiled as she watched him sitting there looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "He said he loved me. Right."

"So are you really going to Tampa next week?"

"Yeah, Adam really doesn't want Elizabeth to travel and she is missing me and Riley. You could come with us if you want."

"Isn't this supposed to be a girly trip?"

"Yeah but I am sure that Riley is going to drag Shawn and the whole point is to give Adam a break. You guys could hang out and do something."

"Okay then, Florida here we come." He said as he kissed her again. Her phone rang again and she smiled as she answered it seeing it was Adam. She and Adam had always been friends and Adam had always secretly had feelings for Elizabeth, Riley's sister. So when Teddy broke up with Elizabeth, it had been Aubree who had suggested to Adam that he go comfort her. The rest is history. Now they were expecting a little boy due in just a few weeks.

"Hello?"

"Are you sure you can't come out here sooner? Your very pregnant friend is evil and I need ladies armed with ice cream and facials to thwart it." Aubree laughed as Adam whined into the phone.

"Next week is the soonest I can get away. Besides, she is only evil with you because you made her that way. She's your wife and you have to deal with her."

"So what's new with you? And don't tell me nothing because you know we have that weird telepathy thing. So spill."

"John is cheating on me with Maria. Cody saw them together."

"Whoa, I guess it was the bedazzled abs that put him over the top huh? Seriously kid that sucks. How are you coping?"

"Why I just took a page out of my good friend Edge's book and decided to get even. Actually Cody and I both did. We are seeing other people on the side too and then when the time is right, we are going to rub it in their faces."

"It's so evil…..are all women evil or just the ones I know?"

"I hope Lizzie makes you go out in the middle of the night for eight different kinds of food and some ice cream and then when you get back she doesn't want any of it."

"Sorry, I didn't say it wasn't a brilliant plan. Just an evil one. So who is the lucky guy?" She bit her lip deciding that she had to answer him. She could never keep a secret from Adam, he had a weird way of knowing.

"Mike." She said , holding a breath waiting for him to respond. Adam had known the whole story about Aubree and Mike's past and she knew that hearing Mike's name would send him into super over protective big brother mode.

"Mizanin? Seriously Aubree…"

"He volunteered. Look we will talk more about it when I get there next week. I love you and Lizzie. I will see you later."

"You're going to go off and have freaky sex with him now huh? Ewww, gross!"

"What kind of girl do you take me for? I am not going to give it up that easy."

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Bye Adam."

"Bree Bree, just be careful."

"Always." She hung up and looked at Mike. "Adam says Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Truth comes out a little at a time

It was awfully warm in Tampa for a September day and Riley rolled down the window and peeked in the

back of the car where Sebastian's car seat normally would have been. She missed him terribly when

he was with Cody but she loved the fact that he wanted to spend time with him. She glanced over at

Shawn who looked a little tired from all the driving he had been doing. He had been good to her in the

year they had been together but part of her would never really be over Cody. Her hand subconsciously

went to her stomach and he looked away from the road for a second glancing at her before he spoke.

"You feeling sick again?"

"Maybe just a little." She answered truthfully. "We are almost there though. I think I will feel better

once we stop." She smiled at the thought of seeing her little sister and the man who had given her the

chance to begin her career as a Diva. Adam had been good for her and Elizabeth. He had trained her and

been a good friend to her through all the stuff she went through with Cody. He never judged her when

she told him that she was with Shawn and told her that as long as she was happy, he was happy for her.

Then Teddy had broken Elizabeth's heart and Adam had been there to lend a shoulder. She eventually

gave into her feelings for him and the two were married. Shortly before they married, they found out

that Lizzie was pregnant.

"Aubree is coming too. She is bringing Mike with her."

"Mike? Why Mike? Isn't she dating John?"

"She is but he is off doing some signings in Chicago and couldn't come. Mike, Aubree, Lizzie and I all

went to college together."

They pulled up in front of Elizabeth and Adam's house to find Adam sitting on the porch. He was sitting

there with his head back and his eyes closed looking tired and worn out.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Riley said as she stepped out of the car and smiled at him.

"I will be so glad when you sister has the baby. She is evil. "

"She's just uncomfortable because she is so far along. Riley was the same way right before Sebastian

was born. I didn't think I was going to get through it." Shawn replied as he was bringing the bags in from

the car. Adam got up and hugged Riley and led them into the house. Elizabeth sat in the kitchen and

looked up smiling as she saw her sister and Shawn walk into the house. She could tell instantly that

something was going on with Riley and made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Did you bring Bree with you?"

"She is coming a little bit later. She and Mike are driving in from Georgia after they spend a little time

with Sebastian."

"I thought she was dating JoMo."

"He is off doing some signings and Mike wanted to see you. It has been a little while you know."

"Yeah, so why don't we go into the living room and Adam can help Shawn get you guys all settled into

your room."

"Sounds like a plan"

Aubree sat in the car and looked over at Mike singing along with the radio. He was carefree and fun

loving and didn't really care what people thought of him. He was honestly an amazing person and she

was loving that they were getting to reconnect. She heard her phone ring and looked at it before

answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I just wanted to see how Florida was."

"Actually, we are still driving down. We got a late start. How are the signings?"

"Maria and I are actually having a lot of fun. She is showing me around."

"Maria is there with you?" she said trying to sound surprised

"Yeah, I didn't mention that before?"

"No, hold on a sec. What is it Mike? Yeah, it's cool if we stop to get something to eat. I'm actually a little

hungry anyway. Now what where you saying hon?" she said back into the phone trying to sound as sweet as she could.

"Mike? Mizanin? Aubree, why is Mike in the car with you?"

"Oh, I didn't mention it before? Yeah, Mike and I are headed down to Florida. He is an old college pal and wanted to see Lizzie before she gives birth to Adam's kid. Listen, we are going to stop and get something to eat. I will have to talk to you later. Bye" She hung the phone up and started to giggle a little.

" I take it he was less than pleased with the mention of my name."

"I could practically hear his blood boil over the phone." They pulled into Adam's driveway a few minutes later and stepped out of the car. "I'm going to go in and talk to Rilez and Lizzie. Bring my stuff in for me?" He simply nodded his head and she kissed him on the cheek and went in the house. This would prove to be an interesting trip, he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Here's a Bombshell just for you

Later that day, Riley was about to panic. She needed to talk to Mike . She had heard that Cody was dating Michelle and she couldn't stand it. Cody was hers. She knew that she had to end this soon, she had to come clean with Cody about the baby. She sat there lost in her own thoughts as her sister and Aubree chatted away about the impending birth of her child. It was only when she heard her name being called that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What is with you today? You're zoned out like you did when you found out you were pregnant…OMG! Rilez, are you pregnant?" Lizzie almost squealed. Aubree sat there with a look of shock on her face. If Riley was pregnant, then Cody would be crushed. That

would be the final nail in the coffin of hope that he had been holding on to for so long.

"You have to keep your voice down. Nobody knows yet. I found out a week ago. I just haven't had the chance to talk to Shawn about it yet."

"Talk to Shawn about what?"

The girls turned to see Adam, Mike and Shawn entering the room with lunch. Riley looked over at Mike for a split second and then lowered her head. She had no idea how she was going to break this to Shawn and not break his heart. He would be excited that he was going to be a Dad and then a second later she would have to rip that away from him. Mike took the seat next to Aubree as everyone looked at Riley waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I found out last week and I was going to tell you about the baby but….." She was cut off by Shawn letting out a deep sigh.

"How'd you find out? I told her not to tell anyone. I mean it was only a one time thing. Or it was supposed to be anyway. But she has a way of getting under your skin. I'm so sorry Riley. I never meant to hurt you but I…I think I love her. Layla….."

"Layla?" Adam said in surprise. "You and Layla?"

"It's okay Shawn. I understand. You should go where you are happy and if the two of you are having a baby together, she needs you more than I do." Shawn looked at her for a moment and then gave her a hug and headed upstairs to gather his stuff. Riley walked outside on the porch and sat down in a chair, stunned by the news that Shawn was having a child with another woman. She gave herself a half hearted laugh at the thought and placed her hand on her stomach again. Soon the truth would come out and everyone would know that Shawn hadn't been the only one who had cheated. Then her thoughts turned to Cody and how he was going to take the news. She had loved him for so long and a part of her always would. They had a child together already and another one on the way. She couldn't just turn her back on that. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mike coming to sit beside her.

"So Shawn and Layla? Wow!"

"I have to tell Cody the truth, Mike. I can't keep this for much longer."

"He does have a right to know. I appreciate all your help with Aubree. I really do but I came out here to tell you that, I think I can handle it from here. I really think that she is getting close to admitting her feelings for me."

"Just treat her better than JoMo did."

Okay, so I am sorry for the delayed update. I have been busy with Thanksgiving, school, preparations for Christmas and my sweet little baby girl. Anyways, Hope you like it and I would love to hear your thoughts. Love ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Turns out I been lying too

A few days later, Riley and Aubree were sitting backstage talking. Riley had just come from her meeting with Stephanie and had to bow out of the storyline they had planned for her. Stephanie was a little surprised but she was overjoyed for Riley. Riley had managed to duck out of the office before any questions could be asked about who the father was. Word had spread pretty quickly about Shawn and Layla and Riley was avoiding the stares. Stephanie was left to find a replacement to be Mike's onscreen girlfriend.

"If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?" Aubree asked as they sat in her make shift office.

"Is the baby Shawn's? No. But I can't tell you who the father is just yet. I still have to tell him. I wonder who Stephanie is going to pick to replace me in the storyline."

"Wonder no more." Stephanie said as she walked up with Mike and Dave Batista standing behind her.

"I have a proposition for you ladies if you are interested. I know for a fact that Riley has a degree in Creative Communications but what I didn't know until I talked to Dave was that you have been trained to be a wrestler Aubree. So what I am proposing is this. I propose that the two of you temporarily switch jobs. Aubree will be Mike's onscreen girlfriend and be by his side when he enters into this feud with JoMo and Maria and Riley will be in charge of the creative side of this storyline." Aubree looked at the two men behind Stephanie as if she could kill them both. They both had smirks on their faces.

"Come on short stuff. You can do this. You will be great. Just remember what I taught you." Dave said reading the look on Aubree's face. "I have faith in you."

"Besides, you have the most AWESOME wrestler in the world by your side. What could go wrong?"

"I really don't have a choice in this do I Steph?"

"I knew you would understand and I would be grateful to you. I would owe you one."

"Alright, I'll do it." Aubree said much to the excitement of Mike. Cody passed by and saw that they were all gathered in the doorway of Aubree's office.

"Hey Bree, everything alright?" he said posting himself up against the doorframe.

"Great, there has been a little change in Mike's storyline. Riley is going to be behind the scenes for a while. Aubree is going to take her place." Stephanie said. "By the way Riley, I am so excited for you and as soon as you get the first ultrasound picture, I have to see it." Stephanie said as she walked out of the office followed by Batista, Mike and Aubree. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Riley looked at Cody and motioned for him to come into the office and close the door. She knew now that she was going to have to tell him the truth about everything.

"So Sebastian is going to be a big brother huh?" Cody finally said. "How could Shawn just leave you like that? How could he just get you pregnant and then leave you? He has been getting around a lot lately though I guess." Cody said now pacing the floor. The jealousy that he felt amused her. She wished that he had shown that much passion when she left him in the first place.

"Shawn doesn't know and anyway it wouldn't matter because this baby isn't his." Her words made his head snap up and he stopped pacing. "The baby is yours Cody."

He was quiet for a moment and the silence scared her to death. He had been overjoyed when she had told him that she was pregnant with Sebastian. But things had been different then too. They had been together and in love. This baby was the result of her being vulnerable after having a big blow up with Shawn and seeking comfort in the arms of someone familiar. She had always felt safe with Cody and on the afternoon that this baby had been conceived, she had needed him to protect her. She needed him to pretend that he still loved her.

"We're having a baby?" he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He had a reason now to get her back. A reason to be there for her and show her how much he had missed her in the year and a half that they had been apart.

"In about 7 and ½ months. I didn't know how to…." She was cut off mid sentence when he crossed the office in three steps and kissed her. He had been surprised himself when he did it but when he felt her kiss him back, it was all worth it. "So you're happy?"

"More than you could ever realize. I know that I have been bad in the past but I do love you. I have always loved you. I want to be there for you and our children. Please Riley, Please say we can give us another shot." He said as he held her to him. She sat there for a moment looking into his eyes and nodded before she could stop herself. Truth was she had always loved him too and no matter how hard she tried, she could never refuse Cody." He hugged her again and then his hand went to her stomach. "I have to go break up with Michelle and Maria. I will meet your right back here after the show. Okay?" she nodded in response and he kissed her one more time and left the office.

Aubree was standing in the hallway outside Mike's locker room looking over the script that she herself had written just the day before. She was going to be onscreen and she was going to have some really steamy backstage scenes with Mike. She knew that she should fine John and explain this to them. After all, they hadn't officially broken up yet. She never got the chance. She was broken out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her by her arm and dragged her down the hallway a little ways away from the door to Mike's locker room.

"What the hell is this?" John said angrily. He looked at his girlfriend for a moment in her ring attire which consisted of one of Mike's t shirts that had been modified and some boots that she borrowed from Natalya. "How could you agree to go onscreen and be his girlfriend! You know just how much I hate him and yet you still go behind my back and humiliate me. I have tried for weeks to ignore all the nagging and the nagging feeling in my gut that there is something going on between the two of you. You are always with him and I'm not stupid, you're fucking him aren't you?"

She never got the chance to answer. Before either of them knew what was happening, John had been pinned against the wall with a giant forearm and Mike had taken her down the hallway a little to make sure she was okay. John coughed a little and looked into Batista's angry brown eyes.

"If you touch her again, I swear to God I will kill you. You got that? Let's get one thing straight right now pretty boy, I don't like you. Never have. Never will. I tolerate you because that girl is like a sister to me. So if you don't want to have to deal with me and the members of Legacy and Mike over there, I suggest you slow your roll." Batista dropped him and John's hand shot to his throat.

"It's just a storyline. Riley can't do it anymore. She's pregnant." Aubree spat at him. "Besides, I didn't think that you'd miss me. You would rather go out every night with the guys anyway right? So just so you know, I am traveling with Mike from now on. " She grabbed Mike's hand a lead him into the locker room. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that John had actually put his hands on her and yelled at her like that in front of everyone.

"Bree, baby it's alright. Just a few more weeks and you won't have to worry about that asshole anymore. I love you and this will give us a chance to get closer. That's why I suggested it to Stephanie. Now come on, Don't cry." He said as he put his arms around her and made her look up at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "They are going to introduce you as Batista's sister."

"That has to be all Stephanie." Aubree said as she wiped her tears away. "Let's get ready to get out there Champ."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : I'm a White Liar.

Okay so I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming response to this story. I am deeply honored that yall like it so much. I wrote this while sitting at work in a power outage and decided what better way to occupy my time than to kill the battery on my laptop and give yall another chapter for the new year. LOL…hope you enjoy. Oh and I changed a little something. She is going to be introduced as Cody's little sister.

Mike stood at the guerilla position waiting for his cue to go out. He had listened to John bad mouth him for the last five minutes or so and he was ready to lay into him. Of course, John had Maria out there in one of the slutest outfits known to man, clapping at his every word. He smiled to himself as he saw Aubree walk up beside him after talking with Dave for a few minutes. He was in awe that she had yelled at John like she had less than an hour before. He could tell that she was still a little pissed as her usually calm green eyes were a flurry of activity.

"You ready?" he asked her as they heard AWESOME come across the loud speaker. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and walked out to the top of the ramp and started in with his cocky attitude.

"**JoMo, I don't know how you managed to do it but you found someone even dumber than Melina to date you this time. " The crowd booed as JoMo and Maria were favorites. **

"**You wouldn't know a hot woman if she came up and hit you in the face. You're just a little mad because Maria wouldn't fall for your tricks."**

**Mike waited for the cheers of the crowd to die down and looked at John with a simple little smirk on his face.**

"**She is dumber than I thought if she thought that the AWESOME one would ever be seen in public with a hag like her. I prefer the total package when I chose women to date. They have to have brains, beauty and a body that just won't quit. You know, a woman with curves instead of Karen Carpenter over there."**

"**Then you must not have found this dream girl. I mean you are out here alone." Maria spoke up.**

"**Oh I found her. Allow me to introduce you guys to my hot and I do mean HOTT new girlfriend….Aubree Rhodes." Aubree looked over at Dave and Adam who had by now joined them and smiled as the first few cords of "You Spin me right round" by Marilyn Manson hit. She walked over to Mike and put her arm on his shoulder as he slid his arm around her waist. JoMo was livid that Mike was close to her and she could tell. She figured that she would add insult to injury and she gave Mike a little kiss on the cheek. "Baby, I believe you know John."**

**Aubree looked like she was in deep thought for a moment before she grabbed the mic and laughed a little.**

"**I seem to recall some loser with sparkly abs trying to hit on me earlier. Although he didn't have his dog with him at the time."**

"**Who you calling a dog you bitch? So what if you're related to Batista. That doesn't mean anything. You wanna prove something how about you face me in the ring later? How about that?" Maria was seething.**

"**How about we make it a little more interesting than that? I know these people would love to see me beat your ditzy ass all over the place but how about we make it a mixed tag match and Mr. Sparkles puts up his number one contender's spot? We win he gets no shot at the belt, you win, you name the match."**

"**Deal." Maria spat out causing John to snap his head back and look at her. "And be prepared you skank. I'm kicking your ass."**

"**Skank? This from the girl who has Seely Posturepedic permanently tattooed on her back. I'm tired of talking, how about we do this now?**

**The lights blinked and Michael Cole stepped up to the podium.**

"**May I have your attention please. Miz, I must say that your new girlfriend is as AWESOME as you are. That being said, I love the match she proposed. There will be a mixed tag match later tonight. John Morrison and Maria against the Miz and Aubree. If the Miz and Aubree win, there will be a tournament to determine a new number one contender. If John and Maria win, then Morrison has the right to set the match." JoMo stood there burning a hole through Aubree with his eyes. She simply smiled at Mike and kissed him on the cheek once more before he grabbed her hand and lead her backstage where Dave and Adam were waiting.**

"**You rocked it out there." Adam said giving her a hug. "I knew all that trash talk with me would pay off."**

"**You ready to beat her ass?" Dave asked as he put his arm around her.**

"**She totally has it coming." Aubree smiled as she looked over at Mike who was grinning from ear to ear. "I have to head off to wardrobe before our next backstage spot. Dave make sure you read the script and know your lines. Mikey, you coming with me?"**

"**Yeah babe, I'll be there in a sec." She walked a little ahead and Mike turned to look at Dave and Adam. "Best idea I ever had."**

"**You just make sure that you treat her right. I would hate to think what would happen to you if you hurt her. There would be so many people ready to kick your ass." Dave said as he clapped Mike on the back and headed down the hallway.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Listen, I know about the plan that you and Aubree and Cody came up with. And I know deep down Bree Bree has always had feelings for you. She is like a sister to me and to Dave and to Cody and pretty much anybody she has ever come into contact with. You mistreat her and they will never find the body." Mike nodded his head and headed off toward wardrobe. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The on screen stuff is going to be in bold and the other stuff will be regular.

Aubree looked over at Mike, Riley and Cody as they sat there chatting. She could feel herself falling for Mike and the thought scared the hell out of her. She had loved him the entire time they were in college and the night of graduation, she had acted on it. It had taken them both by surprise when she kissed him and ordinarily she wouldn't have. It was the alcohol she guessed. When the morning light came and she lay there wrapped in Mike's arms, she hadn't regretted it at all. The smile on his face spoke volumes. Neither did he. That should have been that. They should have been together from them on but he was headed to the Real World and she was headed to an internship with one of the many newspapers she worked for before landing the job with creative. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Mike touch her elbow.

"Huh?"

"Riley was asking you if you were going to plan her baby shower. You okay?"

"We have plenty of time to plan your baby shower Rilez. We need to focus on planning a birthday party for the AWESOME one here. You know his birthday is in two days." Mike looked over at her.

"You don't have anything planned?"

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Guess you'll just have to wait two days and see." She smiled looking over at Cody and Riley who knew her plans. They were going to go back to Aubree's house in Georgia and have a surprise party at the lakehouse."

"Do I even get a hint?"

"You have to be ready to go home with me in a few days."

"So we're going to spend my birthday in Georgia?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Cody laughed as Mike sighed exasperated.

"You have always been a little difficult. Alright, we will play it your way for now."

A few days later, they were in the car headed to Georgia. Mike smiled over at her as she sang along with every song that came on the radio. He had forgotten how much he loved this girl. They pulled up in front of her house and saw that Riley, Cody, Adam, Lizzie and Dave were there a head of them.

"Hey guys." Mike greeted as they got out of the rental car and headed toward the house.

"This is going to be a great party." Lizzie commented as she switched Briley to the other arm. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the head. Aubree smiled as she watched the interaction between her friend and her husband. It was sweet. Something she desperately wanted for herself. She looked over at Mike and the thought crossed her mind that maybe he could give her everything she wanted. Adam caught her gaze and pulled away from his wife for a moment.

"How about you guys get things settled. Dave, you start the grill. Cody, you take care of the girls and Mike, you just chill. It's your birthday. Bree Bree and I are gunna head to the store to finish a few last minute things." Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and lead her over to the car. He slid in the driver's side and opened the door from the inside for her to get in. She did so and he started the car and drove off toward a nearby store. The car ride was silent for a little while and then Adam finally spoke.

"You love him don't you?" She turned and looked over at him wondering how in all the time he had known her, he could read her like a book.

"I really honestly do." She sighed. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"I have an idea. It was how I proposed to Lizzie. This lake house has special meaning to you guys right?"

Aubree nodded. "So take him there and just hang out. Just the two of you for the night. When the moment is right, you will know how to tell him." She smiled at him as they pulled into the store parking lot and they parked.

"How did you get to be so smart Adam Copeland?"

"I'm awesome." Aubree laughed as they walked into the store and bought a few things and then headed back. Later that night, Aubree and Mike were sitting out in the hammock looking up at the stars.

"You know what I wanna do?" she asked turning slightly to look at him.

"What?" he said running a finger down her cheek slightly.

"I wanna go to the lake house. We haven't been there since the night of graduation. It would be fun to just sit back and hang out. Talk about the good old days."

"Let's go." He said getting up and heading over to the car. They drove off without saying a word to anyone. Adam was standing by the window in the kitchen holding Briley who was sleeping soundly.

"Go get your man Bree Bree."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Aubree and Mike pulled up in front of the old lake house and hopped out of the car. She smiled as she went to the hide a key and unlocked the door. Not much had changed since she had been there last. Her Uncle Virgil was notorious for not changing much. But he had been like a father to her when her own parents had died so she over looked it. She flicked on the lights and smiled as she saw the same old couch and the fresh flowers sitting on the coffee table.

"This place hasn't changed much." Mike said sitting down on the couch. Aubree walked over and sat down next to him. "You remember the last time we were here?" She nodded in response. "You know I think about that night all the time. I was such an idiot. I was the one who told you that we couldn't have a long distance relationship."

"You were also the one who said let's meet back up here in ten years and see where we are. Well, it hasn't been quite that long but here we are."

"Where are we Bree?" he asked his blue eyes gazing at her. She could swear she felt her heart skip a beat and in that moment she was taken back to graduation night. All the feelings and emotions that she felt then came flooding back to her. Then an idea came to her and she got up from the couch and went to her purse. She pulled her ipod out and plugged it in to the stereo and hit play. Luckily, the song she had in mind was the song that started to play.

He smiled slightly as the first few chords of "I'll Be" came through the speakers. It was the song that had been playing when they first kissed. The night that things had come together so perfectly between them. She turned to look at him. Here was an amazing man who loved her and wanted to be with her. Suddenly all of her doubts vanished and she knew that she was ready to commit herself to Mike and this relationship. She was ready to tell him that she loved him too.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to her , wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and smiled as he started singing the words to her. She pulled away slightly and they caught each other's eye. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He broke away for a moment and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Mike. With all my heart and soul, I love you."

He didn't say a word. He smiled slightly in response and kissed her again. She pulled away for a moment and grabbed his hand leading him toward the bedroom. Before either of them could realize it, they were wrapped up in the passion between them.

A little while later, Mike looked over at Aubree sleeping , running his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too Aubree Sinclaire. Now and Forever."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bombshell part 1

Cody woke up the next morning with the sunshine coming through the curtains and rolled over to look at his sleeping wife. Wife. The word rang in his mind and he smiled. When he and Riley had gone to town yesterday, the idea had hit him that they stop by the courthouse and make it official. He couldn't let her get away again and he couldn't bear the thought of waking up one more morning without holding Riley in his arms and knowing she was hid forever. He kissed her cheek and gently got out of bed putting on his discarded boxers as he did. He slid on his jeans and a t shirt and walked downstairs to find Adam and his sister in law sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with Dave.

Lizzie eyed Cody as he came into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. She had been skeptical when Riley had announced that she was pregnant and that the baby was Cody's. He had hurt her in the past but as long as Riley was happy and Sebastian was being taken care of, she didn't care. Cody could feel her eyes on him and turned to face the table with is coffee cup in his left hand. His left hand that held the golden band that Riley had placed on there the day before.

"What the fuck is that on your hand?" Lizzie shrieked as Cody made his way to the island in the middle of the room. He looked down at the hand that held the coffee cup and mentally kicked himself. This was not the way Riley had wanted this to come out. She had wanted to announce it to everyone before Mike's party.

Hearing the yelling downstairs, she threw on her bathrobe and ran downstairs. All eyes fell on her as she came through the kitchen door. Adam and Dave smiled at her while Cody looked at her with a look of horror on his face. Her gaze shifted to her sister and she could tell by the angry expression that she knew that she and Cody had eloped.

"You got married without even telling me?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I love Cody and he loves me and Bastian and the new baby. We wanted to be a family without anyone trying to stop us. You of all people should understand." She said looking at Lizzie who looked over at her husband. He smirked at her and shrugged. Riley had a point. They had done the same thing.

"I'm not mad, just a little surprised I guess. But if he makes you happy and you love him, I'm happy for you." Lizzie got up from the table and hugged her sister and stopped in front of Cody. "But if you hurt her again, I will chop your nuts into little bitty pieces and feed them to my dog." Cody nodded his head and embraced his sister in law in a hug.

"With all this yelling, I'm surprised that the birthday boy and Aubree haven't come out here yelling." Dave said taking a sip of his coffee.

"About that….." Adam said

Mike rolled over and wrapped his arm around Aubree's waist burying his face in her hair. He smiled as he looked at her remembering the events of the night before. She loved him. She had admitted to him that she loved him and his heart was soaring. She lay there contently sleeping until she heard the most adorable off key singing.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cuz you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cuz your amazing, just the way you are." She turned to look up at the man that she had always been in love with and the memories of last night flooded her mind making her smile. She and Mike had made love and it had been more amazing than the last time. She felt like she was in a dream as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said into the kiss. She smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

"Good Morning Awesome and Happy Birthday." He kissed her again and smirked.

"I think you stole the title from me last night." She blushed a little causing him to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bombshell part 2

John and Maria sat out in the car watching the people milling around in the yard of the lake house. He had hardly talked to Aubree since their argument in the hallway where Dave had threatened him. He had found out from Maria that Aubree knew about the two of them and she, Cody and Mike had concocted this scheme as a way to pay them back. He had also heard it through the grapevine that Mike had gotten Riley's help by keeping her pregnancy a secret. He had known for a while that Mike had been in love with Aubree and even though he was with Maria now, he wasn't going to let her go peacefully. He couldn't just let Mike have her. He looked over at Maria and smiled as they stepped out of the car and headed into the sea of people that were hanging out in the yard.

Mike and Aubree stood on the dance floor dancing with each other like there was no one else there. Adam and Dave stood there watching them and smirking at each other. Riley and Lizzie were sitting nearby watching the pair determined to get exactly what happened in the lake house the night before out of her, if they could get her away from Mike long enough. Cody walked over and put his arms around his wife kissing her on the temple. His eyes then fell to his cousin who was like a sister to him dancing with Mike. Aubree had always been in love with him and it was nice to see that she had finally gotten her man after all this time. He looked around at all of their friends and smiled but the smile soon faded as he caught sight of John and Maria walking in the door. He looked over at Adam and Dave who also carried worried expressions on their faces as they saw John make his way across to the dance floor behind the couple with Maria in tow.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." John said causing Mike to turn around and face him. He looked over at Aubree who nodded that this was as good a time as any to get this all out in the open.

"Your girlfriend is standing right next to you. I mean she is after all who you have been sneaking around with for the last few months right?" Aubree said. "I'm with Mike now and this is a private party. I would suggest you leave and take this whore with you." Aubree said as she placed her arm around Mike's waist and he kissed her on the head. John looked at the two of them and smirked. He was going to leave but not before he destroyed her emotionally.

"Well why don't you ask your little boyfriend why he came up with the idea of filling in while I was otherwise occupied. In fact, why don't you ask Riley too since she was a part of the plan before you and Cody even came up with the idea. Only Cody's part backfired and he found himself falling back in love with Riley." Riley, Cody and Adam had made their way over to the dance floor and were now standing behind Aubree and Mike. Mike had a look of pure hatred on his face as he looked at John.

"Go ahead Mike. Tell her. Tell everyone how you found out that Riley was pregnant and that the baby was Cody's and you told her that you would keep it a secret if she put in a good word for you with Aubree. Then Cody followed me and saw me kissing Maria outside the club and you guys came up with this plan to get back at me. I'm a liar Aubree and I cheated on you but at least I had the balls to get you by myself in the first place. Mike couldn't even do that. He had to blackmail your best friend into helping him get you. How pathetic."

Aubree looked up at Mike, searching his face for some sign that John was lying to her. He had to be. Mike had been there for her when John had cheated on her and made her feel worthless. There was no way that he could blackmail Riley into helping him get her.

"Is it true?" she asked when he didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it and nodded. "You….you blackmailed Riley into tricking me into a relationship?" He started to say something but she slapped him across the face and ran out of the lake house with Cody and Adam on her heels. Dave came up and grabbed John by his shirt and threw him out. He then looked at Mike and patted him on the shoulder and walked him over to the bar.

"You fucked up my friend." He said pushing a beer at Mike who took it and started peeling the label. "That girl gave you her whole heart and you betrayed her." Mike nodded and looked at Dave with remorse in his eyes. He really did love Aubree. Dave looked at him and sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to kick your ass. But you have to give her time to cool off. She will come around because that girl is so in love with you it is killing her."

"How long do you think it will take?" Mike asked his voice strained.

"That's hard to say."

Aubree ran until her lungs hurt and then she collapsed under the tree that held her and Cody's tree fort from when they were younger and cried. How could Mike do this to her? She had trusted him with her whole heart and he had managed to grate it into bits. Soft footsteps behind her made her look up and she saw Cody and Adam walking toward her. She felt her heart tug a little more when thoughts of disappointment entered her head that it wasn't Mike.

"Bree, you alright?" Adam asked sitting next to her. She leaned her head over on him as Cody sat down next to her and held her hand in his.

"He tricked me Adam. He told me that he loved me and all the time he was using Riley's secret against her."

"He does love you though." Cody said causing her to look at him like he had two heads. "You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"What are you going to do now?" Adam asked

"I don't know."

"Go home with Adam and Lizzie. Lizzie is still going to be out for a few weeks and I'm sure that they could use the help with the baby." Aubree looked from Cody to Adam and Adam nodded slightly.

"Thanks guys."

"What are you going to do about the storyline?" Cody asked and Aubree flinched. She would have to get out of it somehow.

"How about we suggest to Stephanie that you become involved with someone else on screen. You do make an amazing diva." Adam said. Aubree nodded and hugged the men who were like brothers to her before they headed back up to the house. Most everyone was gone now except for Dave, Riley, Lizzie and Stephanie who had stuck around to make sure that she was ok.

"You alright?" Aubree nodded her head. "We are going to change your storyline. We are going to have you be involved with someone else starting on Monday. I will explain it all to Mike. Any idea on who you would want to work with?"

"How about me?" Dave asked. Aubree laughed a little and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Great, Riley, I will expect a rewrite by Sunday." Riley nodded her head and Stephanie hugged her and then left. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

2 months later.

Aubree sat backstage in Dave's locker room waiting for his match against John. The rivalry between the two had gotten pretty heated and they had all done some great in ring work. She tried to ignore the sick feeling she had been having the last few days. She thought that it was just the stress of traveling and preparing for the holidays. She ran to the bathroom in the locker room and threw up. She rested her head against the edge of the toilet bowl and felt a hand rubbing her back. She lifted her head up to look at Dave.

"You still getting sick?" she nodded weakly and he handed her a bottle of water. "I know this is none of my business but it has been almost two months since you and Mike…" he saw her tense up at the mention of his name. "Do you think you might be pregnant?" Her eyes got wide as the words left his mouth. She thought back to the night before Mike's birthday party and realized that they hadn't used any protection. She held her head in her hands and tears came to her eyes. He hugged her and led her back out to the main locker room sitting her down on the couch. "Have you even talked to him at all?" She shook her head no. "Do me a favor and go to the medical trainer's room and get a test. Once we know for sure, we will go from there." She nodded and headed to the medical trainer's room her nerves a little frazzled. Was she ready to be a mother to a child whose father she wasn't even speaking to?

Mike watched Aubree walk toward the trainer's room with interest. He'd watched every move she'd made in the last few months. He'd tried calling her, texting her and sending her gifts. She didn't respond to anything. He sighed to himself and punched the locker in front of him. His friend Alex looked at him a little alarmed and then noticed Aubree walking the opposite way down the hall and nodded sadly.

"She still hasn't talked to you?" Mike shook his head. "Maybe she will come around. Just give her a little more time."

"I don't think she will ever forgive me." He said as he walked away.

Aubree sat in the trainer's room and looked straight ahead as the shock sat in. She grabbed the bottle of vitamins from the trainer and headed back to Dave's locker room. Adam and Dave were talking but stopped when they saw her walk in with her tear streaked face and the bottle of vitamins in her hand.

"Well?" Dave asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm pregnant. Almost eight weeks. I haven't even talked to Mike since all this happened. I wouldn't even begin to know what to say to him." She said. Adam looked at his friend and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What am I going to do Adam?"

"We're going to talk to Stephanie and Riley and you know you're going to have to tell Mike." She nodded. "Bree Bree, do you love him?" She looked at Adam with sad eyes and sighed. He already knew the answer to that. Everyone did. If she didn't love him then this whole thing wouldn't have hurt her so much. She nodded her head.

"You have to tell him."

"I can't"

"I have been married a time or two and so has Dave. I think he would agree with me that the reason none of those relationships worked out was because they weren't built on love. I never really knew what love felt like until I met Lizzie and we did things the right way. We were friends first. You and Mike have been friends for years and you told him you loved him before the relationship ever got physical. Don't throw what you have away because you're mad at him. Christmas is two days from now. Instead of coming home with me and Lizzie, you need to go see Mike."

"I don't know. He is going home to visit his folks. I don't want to spring this on all of them at once."

"Just think about what I said Bree Bree." He kissed her on the head and walked out of the locker room. She looked up at Dave who had by now sat down next to her on the couch.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled giving her a hug.

"Follow your heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Christmas Eve around Noon

Mike sat at his mother's house flipping through the channels. He didn't want to look at another Christmas movie with the smiling happy couples kissing under the mistletoe. There was a knock at the door and his mother called from the kitchen and asked him to answer it. He let out a sigh and headed to the door.

"I have a delivery for a Mike Mizanin. " The UPS guy said.

"That would be me." He said talking the clipboard and signing for the package. He gave the guy a 20 and closed the door. He sat down on the couch and ripped the brown wrapping off the box and looked at the brightly wrapped box inside. There was a card attached. That wasn't so unusual. It was the handwriting on the envelope of the card that got Mike's attention. The handwriting was Aubree's.

He grabbed the card off the box and set it to the side. This was a good sign. She had sent him a Christmas present which he hoped meant that she was close to forgiving him. He opened the box and looked at the contents confused. Inside was a baby blanket and a rattle. He grabbed the card and opened the envelope taking the card out and opening it. Something fluttered out and fell onto his lap. He grabbed it and studied it. He ran his fingers over it as the realization sat in that it was an ultrasound picture. Aubree was pregnant. He looked at the card

"Dear Mike, I know we haven't talked since the night I found out about …well no sense rehashing the past. I just thought you should know. I am due at the end of June. I wouldn't dream of cutting you out of the baby's life. After all, he or she will need its father. Merry Christmas."

He sat there on the couch for a moment and looked a little shocked. He was about to be a dad. He and Aubree were having a baby. He had to see her. He had to talk to her. To tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her and would do anything to get her back and be there for her and the baby. He jumped off the couch and grabbed his coat before running into the kitchen and kissing his mother on the cheek. He got in his car and pulled away. If he drove all night, he could get to Florida where he was sure she would be.

Christmas Eve around 11:30pm

Aubree laid on Adam and Lizzie's couch. She had never been so sick in her life. She had done what the doctor told her. She was taking the vitamins and she was still so sick. She smiled weakly as Adam brought her in a pack of saltines and some Ginger Ale.

"These should help. They did for Lizzie." He sat with her on the couch. She sat up and leaned her head over on him. "You told him yet?" She nodded her head.

"I sent him a card with a copy of the ultrasound picture and some baby items. It should have been delivered by noon. I thought he would have called by now. I guess it really is over." She said with tears in her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Now who can that be? Riley and Cody aren't coming until tomorrow." He said as he went to the door. She laid back down on the couch not paying attention to the voices that were talking at the front door. Adam walked back in and sat down next to her. "So how do you really feel about this whole situation?" Mike was standing behind the door listening intently.

"I don't know what to do Adam. I mean I love him. I always have and I thought that him finding out about the baby would change things. Or at least open up the lines of communication again. But he didn't call or text or anything. I guess it really is over."

"Don't be so sure." She heard the familiar voice say. She looked up and her green eyes met his blue ones. Adam looked between the two of them and quietly excused himself. "I figured we needed to talk in person."

"I can understand that." He sat down next to her on the couch. "So you got my gift." He said biting her lip a little. He nodded and his hand ghosted over her stomach gently.

"I appreciate that you are willing to let me be there for the baby but that's not good enough for me. I want to be there for you too. I love you Aubree and I never meant to hurt you. God I swear a part of me always has. I just didn't realize it until John was with you. And then he started cheating on you and I saw my chance. My chance to swoop in and be the good guy you used to know. But I didn't think I would be good enough anymore. "

"I appreciate the apology. I do. But you think it's just going to be that easy for me to forgive you? You used my best friend to get to me. You used the fact that she was pregnant against her to get to me. How do I know everything you told me…everything we did wasn't just a bunch of bullshit?" she said turning to look at the Christmas tree so he wouldn't see the tears that had begun to form at the corners of her eyes. He walked up behind her and grabbed her elbow lightly turning her around to face him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he cupped her chin lightly so that she was looking at him.

"You are the one who is always saying that the eyes are the window to the soul. You tell me that you can always tell me when I'm up to no good. So just look into my eyes Aubree. Look into my eyes and listen to what I am saying to you and tell me if you think it was all bullshit. I cherished every moment we have spent together and I have meant every word I have ever said to you. I love you will all of my heart. We have a baby on the way. Just take a chance and trust me with your heart again. Please. I can't just be a weekend dad. I want to be sitting here this time next Christmas putting together toys for a little brown haired blue eyed baby boy or girl with you sitting right beside me anticipating the arrival of Santa. I want to watch you walk down the aisle toward me wearing a beautiful dress surrounded by our family and friends and swear before God that you will be with me forever. I want you and the baby with me all the time. Forever." She looked into his blue eyes as tears streamed down her face. He gently rubbed them away with his thumbs. She didn't fight him when he leaned down and kissed her. She knew he was telling her the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Riley and Cody arrived in Florida the next morning around 5AM. They walked into the living room and found Mike sleeping on the couch. They exchanged a look and Cody hit his foot causing him to jump up.

"Merry Christmas." Riley said hugging him.

"It's getting better." He said walking into the kitchen and fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"So you and Bree have talked?" Cody asked

"Yeah. She told me about the baby." Mike said knowing that Riley and Cody probably already knew.

"BABY?" Cody asked looking over at his wife who laughed and shook her head.

"You didn't know?" Mike asked

"No, they didn't know. I was going to tell them today. But thanks. You saved me the trouble." Aubree said walking into the kitchen and kissing Mike on the cheek.

"Baby?" Cody asked again looking at the girl who was like a little sister to him. "I'm so happy for you!" he said hugging her. "Congrats Mike."

Aubree smiled when she heard the words. Then the smile faded and she bolted out of the room and headed toward the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet which wasn't much and rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her back rubbing it gently. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Mike kneeling down beside her with a wet wash cloth in his hand. She smiled and took it from him and he pulled her over into his arms.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked her after a little while. "I mean I know we're having a baby together and that we are going to be awesome parents but have you given anymore thought to what I said before? I want to be there for you too. I love you Aubree."

"Give me a few more days to think about it and I will tell you New Years." He nodded to her and kissed her forehead. He had waited this long and he would continue to wait for her until she was ready.

The next few days passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was New Years Eve. Riley and Lizzie had planned a party for all of them . Around 10:45 they all gathered in the living room. Lizzie had outlawed alcohol this year because of her sister and Aubree being pregnant. They passed out the party hats and favors . She had seen the way Aubree and Mike were acting around each other the last few days and she knew that deep down Aubree was going to tell Mike that she loved him and wanted them to be together. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him smiling when he turned to kiss her.

"Do you think those two are going to make it?" she asked looking at Aubree and Mike who were playing with Sebastian and Briley.

Adam looked out at them and smiled. She had no idea that Mike had bigger plans in mind. He looked up as Aubree came walking in with a sleeping Briley in her arms. She looked at him and smiled as she walked through and put the sleeping baby back into her crib.

An hour later, everyone was counting down the final moments of 2010. Mike was getting more and more nervous. He knew he wanted Aubree to be his midnight kiss but he had to make sure that his timing was right. He had to make this special for her and make sure that she knew that he wasn't proposing to her because there was a baby. He looked at the clock again and saw that there were only 10 minutes left in the year. He walked over to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said in her ear. She smiled up at him. "Can we step outside for a minute?" She nodded and grabbed her coat. They walked outside on the patio and she sat down in a chair. He sat down beside her and stared up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night." He said and she nodded. He was more nervous when he looked at her. "So I wanted to talk to you about us. I know you said you would tell me by tonight and there are only a few minutes left so I figured I would take that time and try to sway you again. From the moment I met you, I have been in love with. I was just too stupid to admit it to myself. And then graduation came and we had that first amazing night together. If had only had the balls to step up and try to have a relationship with you then, none of the stuff with John ever would have happened. I am so tired of hiding my feelings or pretending that I don't have them. I love you Aubree Marie Sinclaire. I always have and I always will. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I want to be there for you when our babies are born. I can't imagine spending one more day of my life without you. I love you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Tears fell down her cheeks and she looked at him for a minute nodding her head in response. Her response didn't register with him for a minute. She reached over and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and pulled her to him hugging her tightly. He placed the ring on her finger as they heard Happy New Year ring out from inside the house.

"Happy New Year." Mike whispered as they sat there on the patio.

"Happy New Year." She whispered back as she kissed him again. Adam opened the door to the patio and looked at the two of them.

"I take it things are better?" he said. Aubree nodded resting her head against Mike's shoulder. Adam caught the sparkle of the diamond on her finger and whistled. "You have good taste Mikey. Don't screw this up." He tossed a blanket at them and walked back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Six Moths later:

Aubree sat in the waiting room at the hospital and looked over at Adam and Lizzie who was pacing back and forth. They'd been there for hours and hadn't heard any news on how Riley was doing. Mike walked back over and kissed Aubree on the forehead and rubbed her ever growing stomach. They'd found out the week before that she was having a boy. They'd decided on a name but had managed to keep it quiet. Aubree looked up at her husband and smiled. They'd eloped shortly after New Years and had been happy ever since. Dave and some of the other guys had been upset with her but when they saw how much the two of them loved each other, it melted away. Aubree was happy and that was all that really mattered. Cody came busting through the doors a few minutes later. He was smiling from ear to ear and holding a little pink bundle in his arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,may I present to you Aliyah Renee Runnels. She is 6lbs, 8oz. 22 inches long." He said as he looked down proudly at his daughter. Aubree got up out of her seat with some help from her husband and smiled at her cousin. He was so happy.

"She's beautiful."

"So Bree Bree, do you guys know what you're having yet?" Aubree looked at Mike who nodded his head indicating that it was okay for her to tell them.

"A boy." Cody smiled and hugged her as Lizzie was holding her niece in her arms.

"Have you guys thought of a name?"

"Garrett Joseph Mizanin." She said. "We decided to name his after his godfathers." Adam and Cody looked at her and smiled honored with the gesture. They then looked over at Mike who was watching Aubree and you could see the love in his eyes.

"Come on honey. Let's get you home. You need to rest." She nodded at him and they walked out to the car. He looked over at her again and marveled at how much things had changed between them in the last year. He had gone from having these secret feelings for her to being married to her and expecting a baby. He couldn't have been happier.

She looked over at him as he started the car and drove off toward their house. She finally had her man. And none of it would have happened if John hadn't been a white liar.

The end.


End file.
